


Punition.

by Yzanmyo (YzanmyoLilicatAll)



Category: Naruto
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YzanmyoLilicatAll/pseuds/Yzanmyo
Summary: La colère d’Itachi à l’encontre de son partenaire ayant commis un impair se traduit par une punition intense. Celui-ci va la subir sans états d’âme car rien n’est plus beau que de s’offrir à son Maître quelles qu’en soient les circonstances.





	Punition.

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages et l’univers appartiennent à M Kishimoto à qui je n’ai fait qu’un léger emprunt passager.

Lentement, Itachi tourna autour de sa proie, l’observant avec délice. Ses pupilles encre de Chine détaillèrent la mince silhouette masculine. L’épiderme laiteux maintenant marqué de sa main alimenta son désir. Les bras tendus au-dessus de sa tête, drapé dans sa nudité, sa victime restait silencieuse, son sexe en érection traduisant son excitation et son désir toujours aussi intenses malgré les tourments qu’Itachi lui avait infligés.

Une paume chaude glissa amoureusement sur son corps, faisant frissonner Utakata de la tête aux pieds. Avec son bandeau sur les yeux, il ne pouvait que deviner ce que son Maître lui ferait encore subir. Sa punition était loin d’être terminée, il le savait. Il percevait les convives observant la scène : lui suspendu au plafond par de longues chaînes attachées à ses poignets, son possesseur le punissant sévèrement depuis de longues minutes déjà. Utakata n’avait pas honte, c’était même un honneur pour lui de recevoir le courroux de son Maître. Il avait fauté, il était donc normal qu’il soit châtié.

Itachi délaissa la silhouette masculine qu’il avait tendrement caressée et empoigna le martinet que l’un de ses invités lui tendit. Cela lui crevait presque le cœur de châtier encore son captif, mais celui-ci l’avait cherché et Itachi ne pouvait pas laisser passer. Utakata était son partenaire, son soumis, son esclave. Il lui avait juré appartenance et obéissance comme en témoignait le tatouage à la base de sa nuque où les initiales d’Itachi étaient clairement visibles au centre d’un cercle formé de barbelés et d’épines.

Utakata s’était volontairement offert à lui et avait pleinement embrassé sa condition de soumis, d’esclave à son service. Parce que c’était ce qu’Utakata voulait, ce qu’il désirait au plus profond de son être. En temps normal, son partenaire était le plus parfait des soumis, se complaisant dans sa condition, jouissant de tout ce qu’Itachi lui faisait subir. Itachi n’aurait jamais soupçonné que le jeune homme atteindrait les limites de sa dévotion ce soir.

Organisant un dîner chez lui, avec ses plus proches amis eux-aussi adeptes du SM, Itachi avait intimé à Utakata de se charger de tout, de la cuisine au service. Son servile captif s’en était très bien sorti, même quand son possesseur l’avait paré d’un plug anal vibrant, jouant insidieusement avec la télécommande de l’engin tout au long de la soirée. Utakata s’était conformé à tous les désirs de son Maître, servant nu, uniquement paré de ses bracelets de cuir et de son collier, des mets délicieux préparés par ses soins. 

Utakata avait même servi de table basse vivante, se mettant à quatre pattes sur le tapis du salon quand son Maître le lui avait ordonné au moment du café et du digestif qu’il avait servi au préalable. Les personnes présentes appréciatrices de sa dévotion et de sa servilité, cherchèrent à le distraire en le caressant, en le pinçant ou en le fessant légèrement pour qu’il fasse tomber les différents breuvages posés sur son dos.

Utakata avait tenu bon, se sortant de cette nouvelle épreuve avec fierté et brio. Il n’existait que pour servir Itachi. L’homme d’affaire à l’aura omnipotente et tyrannique était son Dieu vivant. Il l’aimait, il l’adorait et plus encore et ferait n’importe quoi pour lui. En tout cas, c’était ce qu’Utakata avait cru. Depuis qu’il s’était offert à lui lors d’une soirée dans un club privé, il n’avait jamais regretté de vivre sous la coupe d’Itachi et se croyait prêt à tout pour lui.

Il avait besoin de ça pour se sentir bien, pour vivre et jouir à chaque seconde… Il lui fallait un Maître, un vrai. Un homme capable de le dominer complètement et de le pousser jusque dans ses derniers retranchements tout en prenant soin de lui. Mais ce genre d’hommes ne courrait pas les rues. Leurs natures respectives s’accordaient parfaitement, son masochisme profond et son besoin de soumission étaient les échos parfait du sadisme et du besoin de domination d’Itachi.

D’un seul regard, Itachi lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, le comprenant même bien mieux qu’il ne se comprenait lui-même, lui apportant toujours très exactement ce dont il avait besoin dans un savant dosage d’humiliation, de soumission, de châtiments et de récompenses. Utakata savourait chaque instant passé sous le joug de son Maître, s’épanouissant totalement, dépassant même ses limites, se découvrant chaque matin toujours plus affamé et excité de ce que serait sa journée.

Ce soir, les premiers convives après mignardises, cafés et digestifs avalés, avaient chaudement remerciés leur hôte qui les avaient raccompagné dans l’entrée. Utakata y était déjà, leur tendant leurs manteaux et les saluant avec respect, muré dans son attitude soumise dans laquelle il se complaisait totalement.  
\- Fais les choses correctement, embrasse leurs chaussures comme tu lèches et embrasses les miennes à chaque fois que je rentre et que je sors, lui avait intimé Itachi.

Utakata s’était figé, interloqué. Les aider à mettre leurs manteaux comme un insignifiant domestique des temps anciens n’était donc pas suffisant ? Son Maître voulait aussi qu’il baise les pieds de ces inconnus ? De ces étrangers qu’il ne connaissait pas et qu’il ne voulait surtout pas connaître, se satisfaisant pleinement d’être aux côtés de son Maître, utilisé au gré des envies de celui-ci et de personne d’autre. Embrasser les chaussures de son Maître était un signe de profonde dévotion, de dévouement ultime, l’une des multiples facettes perverses de l’expression de ses sentiments pour lui…

Une violente gifle l’avait tiré de ses pensées dubitatives. Utakata était resté trop longtemps immobile et indécis. Son Maître l’avait brutalement attrapé par les cheveux et l’avait jeté au sol sans la moindre hésitation.  
\- Comment ose-tu me défier ! Je t’ai donné un ordre ! Tu n’as pas besoin de penser ! Tout ce que tu dois faire c’est d’obéir ! Alors exécute-toi sans délais ! 

Utakata était pourtant sûr que sa perplexité, son indécision, n’avaient duré qu’une fraction de secondes. Son visage fut brutalement collé sur les escarpins vernis de la femme qui partait, une dominatrice comme son Maître. Cloué au sol par la poigne féroce de son possesseur, Utakata supplia son Maître de lui pardonner, honteux de l’avoir déçu. La colère de celui-ci était palpable et justifiée de surcroît. Lui, son jouet, sa chose, son pantin adoré, venait de commettre l’impardonnable en hésitant un peu trop longtemps à lui obéir.

Lapant sans attendre le cuir rouge et brillant des escarpins de grand prix de l’invitée, une amie de longue date d’Itachi, Utakata continua de se répandre en excuses entre deux coups de langue appliquée. Son estomac se tordit. Plus que tout, il ne voulait pas le décevoir, jamais ! Et il venait de faire un impair de taille et en public. Sa relation avec Itachi était son bien le plus précieux, ce qu’il chérissait plus que sa vie même.

Pourtant, lécher le cuir de ces chaussures là n’avait rien de gratifiant ni d’excitant. Ce n’était tout simplement pas les chaussures de son Maître et offrir sa dévotion la plus ultime à ces gens, une telle marque de respect et de soumission à des étrangers pour lui, avait un goût particulièrement amer. Utakata savait déjà que si tout s’était bien déroulé jusque là, faisant la fierté de son Maître, le reste de la soirée serait beaucoup moins plaisant pour lui.

Mais en même temps, à l’idée d’être sévèrement puni par Itachi, Utakata ne pouvait s’empêcher de bander et de saliver. Etre torturé par celui qui représentait son monde, son univers tout entier depuis quelques mois, qui était son alpha et son oméga absolus. Il ne regrettait pas d’avoir hésité et si ça avait été un autre Maître qu’Itachi, il se serait probablement rebellé et aurait mis fin à leur relation et leur contrat. Mais pas avec Lui, pas avec Itachi. Utakata ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Cet homme était sa drogue, ce qui lui permettait de vivre, de se lever chaque matin… Il ne pouvait pas envisager de le perdre, d’être séparé de lui. Il lui était tout aussi nécessaire que l’air qu’il respirait.

Utakata lapa longtemps et avec application les chaussures de la femme puis celles de l’homme qui l’accompagnait. Quand ils partirent enfin, Itachi ne lui permit pas de se relever et le traîna à quatre pattes derrière lui jusqu’au salon, tiré par la laisse accrochée à son collier. Après six mois de vie commune sous le même toit, lui au service permanent d’Itachi, celui-ci lui avait fait l’honneur de cadenasser le collier de cuir autour de son cou. Un symbole particulièrement fort dans leur monde… Son Maître gardait toujours sur lui la clé du cadenas, suspendue à une longue chaîne d’argent passée autour de son propre cou.

Ce lien invisible entre lui et Itachi faisait partie de ces petits riens qui maintenaient un équilibre parfait dans leur relation. Quelque part, ils s’appartenaient l’un à l’autre, car il n’y avait pas de Maître épanoui sans un parfait soumis le satisfaisant en tout point à ses côtés.  
Utakata se tendit dans ses liens. Il reconnut sans difficulté aucune la brûlure des lanières du martinet sur sa peau. D’abord l’extérieur de ses cuisses, puis ses fesses, ses flancs et enfin son dos et ses épaules. Les coups secs et précis étaient profondément jubilatoires.

Le mélange d’excitation, de désir, d’endorphines et de douleur le fit grogner bien malgré lui, le bâillon boule qui obstruait sa bouche se couvrant de salive. Quand son Maître se lasserait enfin de le punir, il lui offrirait sa queue à sucer et Utakata pria intensément pour que son possesseur honore également son intimité. Plus ses punitions étaient longues et intenses, plus Itachi éprouvait le désir de le prendre et de le posséder.

Et après, il prenait toujours grand soin de lui, le baignant, pansant ses blessures, le couvrant de baumes apaisants et lui prodiguant mille et une attentions délicates et aimantes, le laissant même s’endormir dans ses bras et le gardant avec lui dans son lit, jugeant la paillasse certes confortable mais ressemblant à un panier pour chien au pied de sa couche inappropriée vu l’état de son soumis qui était sous sa responsabilité pleine et entière.

Quand il avait attrapé un rhume probablement à cause de son nettoyage quotidien des vitres grandes ouvertes du salon effectué entièrement nu, son Maître l’avait dorloté pendant des semaines, n’ayant pas anticipé que le frimas de l’hiver pourrait porter tort à son soumis. Utakata en avait été même gêné au bout de quelques jours. Tous ces soins, toutes ces attentions pour un simple rhume l’avaient déstabilisé. Il n’était pas habitué. Mais cela lui avait prouvé à quel point son Maître tenait à lui, l’aimait et l’adorait à sa manière.

Un cri assourdi échappa à Utakata quand Itachi fouetta encore son corps fourbu. Avec intransigeance, Itachi continua. Quelques coups de plus, les derniers… Pour bien faire comprendre à son compagnon qu’il n’avait vraiment pas apprécié son hésitation. Utakata était sa possession, et à ce titre, Itachi lui avait arrogé le statut d’intouchable. Personne d’autre que lui ne pouvait le toucher. Il fallait son autorisation pour le faire et peu de soumis et soumises pouvaient se targuer d’être exclusivement réservés à leurs Maîtres.

Beaucoup de dominants et dominatrices prêtaient leurs soumis et soumises, se délectant de les voir agoniser sous le joug d’un autre, d’être flagellés, torturés, baisés par un autre. Ce soir, il devait laver l’affront qu’Utakata lui avait fait. Il devait se montrer droit, ferme, dur. Il avait toujours été un Maître respecté et même craint. Et cela ne devait pas changer. Ensuite, demain sûrement, Itachi se promit de parler avec son prisonnier consentant pour comprendre le malaise et l’hésitation qu’il avait lu en lui dans l’entrée.

Ce qui pour lui allait de soi, comme se prosterner aux pieds de ses invités et les saluer comme lui il le saluait semblait différent pour son cher partenaire. Itachi se devait de creuser la question pour qu’aucun malaise ne s’installe et garder leur relation perverse sur de bonnes bases. Itachi remerciait chaque jour à sa manière Utakata pour le don précieux qu’il lui avait fait. Se livrer ainsi sans conditions à une autre personne, lui obéir aveuglément et lui appartenir entièrement était un immense cadeau. 

Mais cette abnégation totale, Itachi n’avait jamais oublié qu’Utakata pouvait à tout moment la reprendre. Les colliers, les chaînes, les tatouages, les cadenas… Rien ne pourrait le retenir à ses côtés si son soumis décidait de partir. Malgré tout, malgré son profond dévouement et son immense plaisir à le satisfaire, Utakata n’était pas son prisonnier et gardait son libre arbitre. S’il voulait partir, il partirait. Si Itachi le poussait trop loin ou bien là où il ne voulait pas aller, Utakata s’en irait, leur relation, le lien si spécial qui les unissait disparaîtrait. C’était aussi simple que ça. 

Itachi mettait donc tout en oeuvre pour éviter cela. Utakata lui correspondait bien trop pour envisager de le laisser partir. Il le chérissait et l’aimait passionnément, à sa manière… Il l’avait dans la peau. Le jeune homme avait capturé son cœur et son âme. Il le comprenait mieux que personne et savait parfaitement le satisfaire. Itachi pensait à lui constamment. Que lui ferait-il ce soir ? Comment pimenterait-il leur soirée ? Ne se sentait-il pas trop seul en l’attendant dans son grand appartement tout en s’aquittant des tâches qu’il lui avait confié le matin avant de s’en aller ? 

Leur symbiose était unique… Il n’avait jamais trouvé quelqu’un capable de s’adapter à lui aussi bien qu’Utakata et ne trouverait probablement jamais. Itachi fit jouer le martinet dans sa main et mit fin à la punition, contemplant les nouvelles marques fleurissant sur le corps de son soumis. Pour Utakata, elles étaient autant de preuves de son amour pour lui parce qu’il avait reçu chacun de ses coups. Pour Itachi, elles étaient les vibrants symboles de son attachement passionnel à son soumis parce que c’était lui qui l’avait frappé, dosant avec un art consommé la douleur qu’il lui infligeait.

-Fin-


End file.
